Snowfall
by Yuei Ivy
Summary: [Modification Canon] - Laki-laki itu datang secara tak terduga / 'Kenapa salju tiba-tiba berhenti' / "Dia aneh." / #SHBF5


"Terima kasih, obaa-san." Ucap seorang gadis cantik sembari tersenyum manis. Ia menerima bungkusan kertas coklat yang berisi beberapa gumpalan-gumpalan benang wol berwarna merah—yang tentunya sudah ia tukarkan dengan beberapa lembar uang sebelumnya.

"Sama-sama. Berkunjunglah ke toko kami lagi, nona."

"Um, tentu. Jaa~."

Gadis yang disebut nona itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebentar kepada nenek tua penjaga meja kasir. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar toko dengan menekan gerandel pintu kaca, dan menyapa suasana kebisingan pasar di desa Konohagakure.

"Hah~." Ia menghela nafas.

Kini dunia aman sekali lagi. Dua tahun sudah, semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang menelan banyak korban, dan menyebabkan penderitaan serta kesedihan dimana-mana. Ini semua berkat dari kekuatan para shinobi dan kunoichi, dalam mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan segala antek-anteknya yang ingin menghancurkan kehidupan di planet Bumi. Tanpa kerja keras semuanya, mungkin dunia serta gadis yang biasa dipanggil Hinata ini tak bisa menikmati kehidupannya lagi dengan aman dan damai seperti sedia kala. Meski tanpa kehadiran sang sepupu tersayang—Neji, setidaknya Hinata masih memiliki ayah dan adik yang selalu menyayanginya. Walaupun tak memungkiri, terkadang Hinata merasa sangat kehilangan atas kematian sang sepupunya itu.

Rok pastel yang ia kenakan berkibar tertiup angin. Helai indigo yang panjangnya dulu hanya sebatas punggung, kini panjangnya sudah hampir melebihi bokong. Panjang dan lembut bak benang sutra yang selalu dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Parasnya yang begitu jelita kini tampak lebih anggun dan dewasa dari sebelumnya. Pipi gembil yang selalu merona merah itupun tampak lebih tirus. Tutur bahasa yang halus dan sopan, tak memungkiri banyak orang untuk tak sungkan lebih menghormatinya, meski ia bukan lagi sang Heiress dari klan Hyüga.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri hiruk pikuk pasar, mengeratkan mantel lavender yang sedang dikenakan. Mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin, membuat ia harus berpakaian lebih saat ini. Manik lilac-nya tampak bersemangat, kala ia mengintip isi dari bungkusan kertas coklat ditangannya.

Hinata tak sabar lagi untuk cepat pulang dan merajut wol-wol merah itu menjadi sebuah syal. Syal khusus yang akan ia berikan kepada sang pahlawan Konoha, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ayolah... kau dan semua orang tahu akan rahasia kecil ini. Bukan begitu?

Dengan senyum hangat terpatri diwajah, Hinata menapaki jalanan yang tertutup salju.

"La la~," ia bersenandung kecil, sampai beberapa salju turun mengenai dan membasahi hidung mungilnya.

"Ah," Hinata mendongak, "salju sepertinya akan turun lagi hari ini." Ujarnya. Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, berusaha memayungi dirinya dari serbuan kapas putih dingin yang jatuh dari langit. Tangan kirinya mendekap erat bungkusan kertas coklat berisikan benang wol.

"Sebaiknya saya cepat, jika tak ingin pakaian basah tertimbun salju." Ujarnya lagi. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, membelah lautan manusia yang tak begitu ramai, karena banyak dari mereka memilih berteduh di emperan toko.

Sampai sesuatu menghentikan langkah Sang Putri Byakugan.

"Eh?"

'Kenapa salju tiba-tiba berhenti?' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Ada yang aneh.' Hinata mendongak ke atas, heran kenapa salju tiba-tiba berhenti disekitarnya saja. Manik lilac-nya membelalak.

"Apa?!" ucap seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ukh! Ketus sekali! Tatapannya pun begitu tajam.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujar seseorang itu datar.

"U-uh, maaf." Hinata tak lagi mendongak. Ia menundukkan kepala, sedikit banyak tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Etto... Sasuke-san, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Ia terdiam di posisinya—memunggungi laki-laki bersurai raven yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya itu.

"Hn, menurutmu?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tak bergeming. Tangan kanannya sibuk membuka lebar jubah coklat yang sebelumnya ia kenakan, memayungi dirinya dan gadis manis di hadapannya ini dari timbunan salju yang mulai turun dari langit. Meski sedikit susah, mengingat ia kehilangan lengan kirinya, tetapi pria keturunan Uchiha itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Manik kelamnya menatap dalam kearah gadis yang sedang menunduk memunggunginya itu.

"Ng... seharusnya Anda tak perlu repot melakukan ini, Sasuke-san."

"Apa kau tak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja—

"Berbaliklah." Ucapan Hinata terpotong, laki-laki di belakangnya ini memintanya—atau lebih tepatnya memerintah—dengan absolute. "Ta-tapi—

"Ku bilang, berbalik!"

"Ha-ha`i." Hinata berbalik cepat, dengan mata terpejam serta menunduk dalam. Tangannya mendekap sangat erat pada bungkusan kertas coklat didada. Jujur saja, Hinata cukup terkejut dan takut saat pria ini berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Buka matamu, dan pandang aku."

Hinata membuka matanya, tapi masih saja menunduk. Jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat, hembusan nafas laki-laki di depannya ini sangat terasa dikulit leher Hinata. Hinata tak bisa menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajah cantiknya. Rasanya sangat malu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki lain selain keluarga dan teman setimnya.

Dengan takut, Hinata mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke wajah gagah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Manik mereka saling beradu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, hingga detik berikutnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa kau ingin pulang ke mansion? Biar ku antar dan ku payungi ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melengkungkan 'sedikit' garis bibirnya ke atas.

"Eh?"

—krik

—krik

—krik

Ini mulai aneh.

"Hihi."

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku' _kan_ hanya ingin membantumu." Ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Anda lucu, Sasuke-san."

"Huh?"

"Anda tadi sangat menyeramkan, dan sekarang... pfft... jadi sedikit aneh, hihi."

"Apa itu salah? Kebetulan saja aku sedang lewat di sini."

"U-uh, maaf." Hinata menghentikan tawa kecilnya, "hihi, terima kasih ya... atas tumpangannya." Ia tersenyum, membalas kebaikan Sasuke yang mau bersusah payah memayunginnya dari hujan salju.

"Hn, tak masalah." Sasuke membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Ah, biar saya bantu." Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menyanggah bagian kiri kain coklat yang digunakan sebagai payung. Ingatkan? Sasuke'kan kehilangan lengan kirinya saat bertarung dengan Naruto setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara. "Begini lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke. Ia bisa mencium aroma vanila dan bedak bayi yang menguar dari gadis jelita dihadapannya ini.

Tersenyum simpul, mereka berdua pun melangkah menapaki jalanan pasar, sembari memayungi diri mereka sendiri dengan jubah coklat milik Sasuke, tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kelu ke arah mereka.

"Menurut saya ini sedikit aneh. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-san?" ucap Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn, ya, kau benar." Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis dihadapannya ini. "Bagaimanapun juga, baru kali ini kita saling mengobrol."

"Anda orang yang baik, Sasuke-san."

"Aa..." Sasuke tak mampu berkata. "Hinata-san, kau ingin mampir ke kedai ramen?" tawar Sasuke. Manik hitamnya tak sengaja melihat Kedai Ichiraku, dan kebetulan ia sedang lapar saat ini.

"Saya rasa tak ada salahnya jika ke sana." Jawab Hinata. Dingin-dingin seperti ini memang tak ada salahnya jika menikmati semangkuk ramen yang hangat.

Sasuke tersenyum, "biar aku yang traktir."

Mereka berdua pun pergi melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai ramen.

* * *

.

.

"Kita sampai~." Ucap Hinata, ketika sampai di depan gerbang mansion klan Hyüga. Ia tersenyum dan memisahkan diri dari Sasuke—berteduh di bawah atap gerbang.

Sasuke menurunkan jubahnya—kain coklat yang digunakan untuk memayungi mereka—dan ikut berteduh bersama Hinata, di bawah atap gerbang serta mengibaskan kain coklat itu supaya bersih dari salju.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas tumpangan dan makanannya, Sasuke-san." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Ia sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan Sasuke yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Hn, tak usah kau pikirkan." Sasuke memakai lagi jubah coklatnya. Meski jubahnya lumayan basah, toh itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak pada tubuh bugarnya.

"Jubah anda basah, mampirlah sebentar, akan saya keringkan di dalam." Ujar Hinata. Ia sedikit tak enak hati dengan Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku harus pulang cepat, mansionku pasti sangat gelap gulita sekarang, karna tak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan."

"Aa..."

"Baiklah, aku pamit. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu, Hinata-san."

"Saya juga. Lain kali mungkin kita bisa mengobrol bersama lagi."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Mereka tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sore tadi, Hinata sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah interaksi pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Dan entah mengapa, laki-laki dihadapanya ini cukup lancang dan berani melakukan ini. Hinata bingung mendeskripsikan sikap Sasuke. Selain baik—dan menyeramkan—Sasuke adalah sosok yang cukup misterius.

"Bailah, sampai jumpa—

Sasuke berbalik, menyeringai dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang terdiam di tempat.

—Hinata-hime."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Snowfall © 2015 by King Yuei**

 **Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hinata tersadar dari keterdiamannya, kala Sasuke sudah melangkah cukup jauh dari posisinya. Hinata menghela nafas, "dia aneh." Ucapnya. Hinata tak ambil pusing. Ia pun berbalik, membuka gerbang kayu guna masuk ke dalam mansion.

Alangkah kagetnya ia, mendapati adiknya sedang bersidakep dan mengetuk-ngetukan kaki kirinya dengan tatapan curiga.

Oh ayolah, Hinata sangat lelah hari ini.

"Anda berhutang cerita pada saya, o. nee. sama."


End file.
